1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device for a microfilm reader, and particularly to an image processing device capable of erasing the black frames or marginal portions from an image which is read by the image reader from negative projection image of negative microfilm, to output thus processed image with the black frame erased.
2. Prior Art
There are known in the art an image processing devices, in which enlarged projection images of a microfilm are read with a CCD line sensor or an image sensor to perform predetermined image processing on such images, erase, mask or trim a part thereof, or edit plural images by combining them into a merged or synthesized image. In one type thereof, enlarged images projected from a negative microfilm are read by using a CCD line sensor or the like and the read image is displayed on a CRT with black and white reversed, so that black frames appear around the displayed images as marginal or peripheral portions of the frames of-the microfilm. In this case it is necessary to erase such black frames.
Further, it may be desired that some images having predetermined form such as checks, bills, or resident cards are partially trimmed or cut off from the read image so that trimmed images are printed, transmitted through a facsimile machine, or transmitted to other image processing devices or external memory unit. In such cases, it would be convenient if such trimmed areas of the original images were merged into one image to output the merged image data so that the black frames of the original images can be automatically erased.